


Build Me Up, Buttercup

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, written for the prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel is VERY upset that he didn't get to fight and win a war. He needs cheering up.





	Build Me Up, Buttercup

“You said it yourself, Sandalphon,” Gabriel said miserably, his head down on his desk. “You can’t have a war without War. And she’s gone. They’re all gone. It’s all--it’s all over.”

Sandalphon closed the office door behind him. Which didn’t actually give them any privacy, considering it was glass. 

He approached Gabriel, so that he was close enough to touch, but wasn’t. 

“Would you like to be cheered up?”

Gabriel lifted his head and gave a hopeful look. “Could you?”

“Of course.”

“Great!” Gabriel was on his feet in an instant, his shining, towering self being radiant and him.

“Shall we?” Sandalphon opened the door for them, and they stepped out.

 

~

 

“Earth?” Gabriel said, when he realized where Sandalphon had taken him. “But I’m very upset with Earth right now. How will this cheer me up?”

“We’ll experience some good things here, and then we’ll feel better about not having destroyed it.”

 

~

 

“This is a box of chocolates,” Sandalphon said confidently, opening the box and offering it to Gabriel.

“Ah, material objects,” Gabriel replied knowingly. He picked up a piece of chocolate.

“You could put it in your mouth.”

“No, thanks.” Gabriel happily tossed it over his shoulder. “This is fun. What’s next?”

 

~

 

“This is a car,” Sandalphon said, opening the passenger side door for Gabriel. Gabriel got inside, and he shut the door for him, then went over to the driver’s side.

“There’s not a lot of room for my legs,” Gabriel pointed out.

“Hmm. I see.”

“Well!” Gabriel clapped his hands together. “I’ve never been in a car before. What do we do?”

“We drive.”

“Wow!”

The two angels sat still, waiting for the driving to happen.

“Is it working?” Gabriel asked, poking at the glove compartment.

“It must be. We’re on the side of good. It has to.”

“Ah,” Gabriel nodded. “Very true.”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“My legs are cramped,” Gabriel said.

“Perhaps that means we’ve done enough driving. I’ll get the door for you.”

 

~

 

“I have just exchanged money for these pieces of paper,” Sandalphon said, holding them up.

“Excellent. What are they?”

“Movie tickets.”

“Wonderful. I’ve never been to a movie before. Here, let me see.”

Sandalphon handed over the tickets.

“More material objects. And they’re made of matter like the last ones. So interesting!”

“I thought you would enjoy them. Tangible things are very interesting.”

“The sensation,” Gabriel said, “of holding something in my hand. It’s weird, but I think I like it.”

“Should we hold hands again?” Sandalphon suggested. “That way we can both hold something.”

“This IS cheering me up,” Gabriel grinned, reaching out for his hand and taking it in his own.

 

~

 

“What is that?” Gabriel asked, looking at what Sandalphon was holding with distrust.

“This,” Sandalphon said, “is a soft pillow.”

Gabriel reached out and touched it with a finger, pressing it in.

“Why are there so many different types of objects? This is nothing like the last ones.”

“This is for when humans want to go to bed. They put this soft pillow on top of a bigger soft pillow and then lie down.”

“Oh. Should we do that, then?”

Gabriel and Sandalphon laid down side by side on the bed.

“It’s squishy,” Gabriel said.

“Yes.”

Gabriel turned to him, and Sandalphon met his eyes. 

“Thank you for cheering me up.” He was glowing, maybe a little more than usual.

“I’ll do it for you whenever you like.”

“But, won’t we run out of things to experience soon?” Gabriel asked, sounding worried and taking his hand.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I’d say there’s at least ten more things. Maybe even twenty.”

“Ah. Wonderful.”

 

.


End file.
